narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mercenary's First Ninja Lesson
"It's time for my first ninja lesson! Yay!" Bobu jumped around, seemingly stupid. "But it looks like my Jounin Sensei isn't here yet! I think I have some chakra to waste too!" Bobu mused to himself. "I know! I'll use the chakra I took from Ikido Sensei when he was fighting me!" Bobu spoke, as if that was the most common sense thing in the world. Bobu then formed 100 Kage Bunshin, each focused on the task of practicing known jutsu using his Jutsu Seals, firing combination attacks at the sky and creating a dazzling scene of flames, as he waited for Ikido's arrival. Ikido arrived, looking at the dazzling scene of flames. They were in a field with nothing but grass. Ikido also regained his chakra after the battle. "That's an impressive amount of flames. Today is your first real day of training. I've learned a few techniques after our encounter, but nevertheless, we must begin our training. I'm going to teach you some release streams." Ikido said with a grin. "Release Streams? Elemental Release Streams? I get to learn those? YAYYY!!!" The real Bobu shouted excitedly as if he were a new genin. "So can we begin training now?" Bobu asked, his clones lined up in Attention position waiting for instructions from their Jounin Sensei. Ikido sighed and thought to himself, "I guess using clones works too." Now, before I begin teaching you, I want you to do something for me. "Ikido quickly used Fire Release Stream on the real Bobu. "GAAAAHHHH" Bobu frantically jumped around to dodge the streaming fire, however the fire kept on coming. When he saw that the fire coming was without end, he created a massive shockwave using his Jutsu Seals, releasing a Wind Release Great Breakthrough from all sides of his body, dispersing alot of the flames. "WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS! " Bobu continued jumping around to dodge the fire, seeing that his shockwave did not stop Ikido from releasing his flames. His clones were sweating heavily, fearing what kind of labour they would be forced to do. Ikido glared angrily at Bobu and said, "As you can see, fire is a dangerous element! Even though you aimed at the sky, you used fire recklessly to create a performance! 100 clones using fire at the same time is dangerous! You're lucky that we're only in a field!" During that period of time Bobu had placed some of his bugs on Ikido, allowing him to sense the chakra flow behind this technique, giving him a sense of familiarity with its use. His clones had also made sure to memorize the handsigns as well. "It's not dangerous! I swear! Can't you see nothing was burned?!?!?" Bobu rebuked Ikido incredulously. He then created a Clone using the basic Clone technique, and used Bunshin no Shunshin to move quickly away, leaving the illusory genjutsu clone to dodge the fire techniques for the real Bobu. Ikido sighed and said, "Well, we're in a field, so you're lucky. Anyway, I want the real Bobu to conduct the same handsign I did. Gather chakra into your lungs and emit it through your mouth! If done successfully, then you have conducted fire release stream." He then thought to himself, "Will he be able to do it properly though?" Bobu, using his Jutsu Seals, did it through his palms. Streaming fire it was as if his palm was a flamethrower. However since it was unperfected the stream wasn't steady. Meanwhile some of his clones practised the technique by following what Ikido said. They gathered chakra in their lungs and used the handsigns accordingly, while some of Bobu's bugs were directed to analyze the chakra flow of his clones whenever they successfully executed the technique. Ever few minutes, the most successful clone was popped to transfer their knowledge to Bobu and all other clones, and they continued to train, each practicing the correct variant except for the real Bobu, who was doing it via jutsu seals for practice. After a long time, with Bobu using up most of the chakra he got from Ikido, he said, "I think I've got it down." Ikido smiled and said, "That's good, now show me." Bobu walked forward and said : Fire Release: Fire Stream technique!" And his butt unleashed a torrent of continuous flames, looking as if Bobu had a fiery tail. "Whoops, wrong direction!" Bobu cheekily said, as he was using Jutsu Seals for this technique. Ikido almost fainted because of the stupidity of that move. "Umm...I'll forget that ever happened. Using the jutsu seals, you need to master that on your own. For now, use the steps that I told you to do." "Okay..." Bobu dejectedly said. He so wanted to show his sensei what he could do with the technique, but he knew his sensei's word was to be listened to. He then used the jutsu as per Ikido's instructions, creating tons of fire. Ikido smiled and said, "Congratulations, let's take a lunch break!" Ikido brought with him two sandwiches and two bottles of water. He gave one of each to Bobu and said, "After eating, go to sleep for a bit. The reason is, the next portion of your Nature Stream is going to be tough and long, so yeah." "NOOO WHY CAN'T WE DO IT NOW?" Bobu whined, desperate to learn new techniques. Being the baby he is, he had his clones fire the jutsu he just learned into the sky, creating a torrent of flames much larger than the performance earlier. Meanwhile the real Bobu ingested the sandwiches and water at extreme speed. Ikido sighed and screamed, "MAKE YOUR CLONES VANISH AND GO TO SLEEP BOBU!!" IF YOU INSIST ON TRAINING SOME MORE TODAY, I WARN YOU, YOU WON'T LIKE IT AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BACK DOWN!!!" "So you think I am a wimp huh sensei? I'll have you know I've defeated many jounin like you as a Mercenary! I can handle the training!" Bobu rebuked Ikido strongly. Ikido sighed and said, "Oh well. So, tell me, do you have water nature chakra?" "I have a seal to convert my chakra into that, does that count?" Bobu asked. "Ikido sighed and said, "Well, because it's not your original chakra, you're going to need to learn how to use it effectively. That's why we are training this next session. Step 1: Follow me to a river nearby and swim in it for one minute. Then walk on it for one minute." Ikido led him to the river. Bobu put his bugs (all except those on Ikido) into his Insect Storage Seal. His clone created a water prison, and Bobu swam inside it, before dispersing the water prison and walking on water. "How about you just show me how water release conversion works, I can analyse it with my insects that are on you." Bobu said matter-of-factly Ikido said, "Well, I already mastered water element, so it's just natural to me now. But before you try to convert, you must go to special training. Don't ask why though, just deal with it. Step 2: Stay in the water until I tell you to come out. Be warned, I will go in and do everything in my power to attack you, trying to make you get out. Think of this training like this, if a water jutsu goes horribly wrong, you may be effected as well. Or if your boat sank during a war, you must survive at sea till you get to land." Bobu entered the water and recited a chant. "Let go your ocean tether, Enter Water, Wet, and become H2O." Bobu jumped into the water, swimming, and creating hidden water clones underwater. Ikido took out his sword, walked into the water, and swam after Bobu. Bobu used water prison jutsu via his clones, trapping his sensei. Ikido thought to himself, "Trapping me with clones, huh? I could hold my breath for a little while, but I'll just wait." Bobu then used one of his useless seals, putting lava over the water prison, sealing Ikido in an obsidian sphere as it sank to the bottom of the pond. If Ikido did not go out of the sphere after 1 minute, Bobu would go and save his sensei. Ikido thought to himself, "Let's see how much he cares for his comrades." Bobu brought the prison out and drained the water. He then sent kikaichu inside to drain Ikido"s chakra to create a shockwave to break apart the obsidian. "Can you show me how true water release is used? I need to compare it to my seal to make sure I'm learning the right thing" Bobu said directly, after he saved Ikido from drowning. Ikido sighed and quickly used Water Release Stream at Bobu. Bobu got splashed with the equivalent of the force behind a jet hose. While he was blown back, he had his kikaichu analyse the nature of the water release chakra, in particular how it flowed. However, when he tried to mimic that same flow in himself, he found it counter-intuitive and unnatural. "So this is what learning another nature is like..." Bobu mused, as his clones began attempting to mold water chakra from regular chakra, and taking quite some time to do so. Bobu then dedicated 50 clones on this task, with any clones getting breakthroughs immediately dispersing to inform others, and as this was done he would form another clone to take its place. "This will take forever! Can't we move on first?" Ikido asked, "Move on? Move on to what?" "Sparring! Other elements! I don't know." Bobu whined. He was like a spoiled child unsatisfied with what he has. Ikido sighed and said, "That so? I understand." At that instant, Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get in front of Bobu and he then used Chakra Enhanced Strength, aiming a punch at Bobu's left cheek. Bobu used his jutsu seals to unleash a Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu at Ikido, likely forcing Ikido to hold his blow back to prevent himself from being burned. Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to escape the jutsu. He then looked at Bobu, sighed, and asked, "Didn't you say you wanted a training spar? " "Sorry! That was a reflex action!" Bobu scratched his head. "I wasn't prepared! I thought you would tell me!" Bobu complained. "I am ready now, however. Let's begin" Bobu said in his deep awesome voice, characteristic of his highly analytical mind. Approaching Ikido, he unleashed punches and kicks infused with elemental chakra, via his jutsu seals, causing his techniques to be filled with shockwaves whenever he hits, blasts from the side of his arm/leg whenever he misses, in an attempt to catch his jounin sensei off guard. As he dodged the attacks, he felt the shock waves. He quickly sweeped his leg to make Bobu trip and stop these attacks, and then aimed a punch towards Bobu with Chakra Enhanced Strength. If he hits Bobu, Bobu will be sent flying. As Bobu tripped, he fell backward and used his Jutsu Seals to unleash a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough from his back, accelerating him upwards so he could execute a backflip kick onto Ikido's face, and whether he hit or missed, he would somersault from that move back into an upright posture. Bobu then began altering his focus, choosing defense instead. While he would spar normally, he set his jutsu seals to be prepared to unleash a Futon Daitoppa from any place he is about to be hit as soon as Bobu detects that the attack is about to connect. This would at the bare minimum reduce the impact of Ikido's blows and in the worst case damage Ikido/create openings in Ikido's defense. Ikido blocked the kick with his hands, making him move back a bit. Ikido smiled and said, "Nice kick. Anyway, you're going for the defensive? Fine, let's see if that works!" Ikido used Chaka Enhanced Speed to quickly go towards Bobu, but instead of attacking, he tackled him to the ground with all his strength. "What now?" He said, while on Bobu. Apparently Ikido could withstand a wind release great breakthrough point blank. No matter, Bobu just looked at his sensei with a cheeky smile. Fire Release Stream. Bobu unleased this technique using his jutsu seals, releasing fire from all parts of his body, likely burning and forcing Ikido off him. As Bobu stood up, fire continued to be released, creating an inferno which surrounded bobu and had no sign of ending. "SENSEI! LET'S SPAR WITH TAIJUTSU!" Bobu shouted with excitement, and charged towards Ikido with renewed vigour, using his Chakra Enhanced Speed. Some of Ikido's clothes were burned. He thought to himself, "I hate renewing my clothes." ''Ikido stood there, watching Bobu run towards him. The inferno showed no signs of stopping. And Bobu began cloning himself with shadow clones, having them use the same Fire Release Stream in the same manner as the real Bobu. They then surrounded Ikido from all sides, and blocked out the top by having clones jump there. Ikido sighed and said, "Unfortunately, I can not let you use jutsus during this spar." Ikido made a quickly conducted the hand seal for snake and used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, spitting out a large amount or water with his own chakra, riding the wave and eliminating the clone in front of him. Eventually, a portion of the field was underwater, Ikido standing on the water. "Man, I used up alot of chakra, but at least he can't use fire anymore." Ikido said, The clones switched from fire to wind, creating a massive shockwave dispersing the water. They then charged Ikido, repeatedly generating powerful shockwaves which would send Ikido flying. The clones all did the same. This made it very hard for Ikido to get in close, let alone counter bobu's nintaijutsu. Ikido was sent flying and landed on his mask, making it crack and break, revealing Ikido's face. Ikido smiled and said, "Man...well, you wanted taijutsu sparring? Alright, try and get close to me now." Ikido made two clones who quickly ran past Bobu and stood at a distant. Ikido conducted the hand seal for Ram and stood there, concentrating. After compressing a tornado-like mass and released a massive amount of wind pressure, looking like a sphere. Once it would hit Bobu, he would be sent flying and that's when one clone would quickly jump and kick Bobu towards the other clone, who would then use Chakra Enhanced Strength to punch Bobu towards the real Ikido, the wind would be gone by that time. Once Bobu reaches Ikido, he would quickly punch him to the ground. Ikido ignored the fact that there were other clones of Bobu around. There were also intangible clones (regular Bunshin) which looks exactly like Bobu. Thus, while he hit the real Bobu, the shadow clones and Bobu himself released shockwaves to mitigate the damage and counter Ikido. Bobu then had his bugs gradually decelerate himself, assuming an upright posture as he steadied himself. Meanwhile, Bobu formed some insect clones, which took out Ikido's clones in close combat. Ikido smiled and said, "Ah, yes, of course. I forgot that there were other clones around, my bad. But anyway, the technique that I used was an example of what a wind release can do. Don't take it likely. Now, it's getting hot here. Can you use a wind release technique without your jutsu seals on me, not a dangerous one, but one with a lot of wind that will cool me down?" Bobu, who had been analysing the wind release chakra after learning that he can actually LEARN to use these elements, unlike what his parents had said had some idea of how to use wind release, after analysing how it flows through his jutsu. However, he knows that he sucks at using wind jutsu. So he decided to use something else. He chose to use water stream jutsu on his sensei instead, while his clones have begun experiencing. Ikido was able to dodge the water stream jutsu. He sighed and said, "You're still not experienced enough. And, I said to use wind jutsu, so use wind jutsu! Understood?" "I AM TRYING!" Bobu continued spraying water everywhere. "BUT IT'S NOT BECOMING WIND!" As Bobu did this his clones were still trying to get how to use wind jutsu. Meanwhile his clones had mastered water release stream, and had moved on to wind release. Ikido sighed and said, "How did you master water? Is it possible to use your jutsu seal, wind release and apply it to your body so you yourself can do it without the jutsu seal?" Ikido already knew that wind release may be the hardest element for Bobu to learn. "My clones use bugs to analyze the flow of chakra in the seals suring jutsu seal usage! Then I mimic that process in my own body! It's quite a fast process but WIND IS ANNOYING!" Bobu complained, annoyed at his currently slow progress regarding ninjutsu. He continued trying to form wind chakra. Ikido smiled and said, "What an interesting way to do it. It's clear that you can't do it. Give up, you were able to use water, congratulations. You don't have to continue." "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY SEALS ARE JUST AS EFFECTIVE! Bobu shouted, as he aimed his behind at his sensei, and used a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough from his anus towards Ikido. Ikido would be greeted by a powerful stench of ammonia. Meanwhile, his clones had begun making progress, each clone dispersing whenever it gained new, useful experience so that other clones could build off of it. "''Ammonia!" Ikido thought to himself as he used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with a rock that was at a distance from Bobu where the ammonia won't reach him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?!" Ikido shouted. (Ammonia is just the smell of a fart in this case) "What are you talking about? I'm showing you the power of my fart! For some reason it contains more ammonia than methane!" Bobu replied cheerfully. "So what were the wind jutsus you wanted to teach me?" Bobu asked curiously. If he couldn't learn wind release he would at least make up for it with jutsu seals. Ikido sighed and said, "Unfortunately, I will not teach you any wind jutsus. Not until you learn to use wind release. Everyone has the ability to learn all nature chakras, wind is no exception for you. No, do not use your jutsu seals." Bobu's clones had made some progress on wind release, and now they were cutting leaves apart by channelling wind chakra. "BUT I CAN CUT APART LEAVES!" Bobu said, as he showed his sensei leaves being cut into pieces by Bobu, who had managed to learn how wind chakra was supposed to be flowed. "Whether or not you can cut apart leaves with wind is not the case, you rely to much on your jutsu seals. You have the ability to do it on your own, that is how we as ninja improve. Now, I'm not saying jutsu seals is not good at all. Don't go the easy route, go the more challenging one. It will only improve you alot more." Ikido said. "CANT YOU SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING?!?!?" Bobu despaired as he perceived his sensei to be blind, not being able to tell that Bobu was using the chakra flow in his jutsu seals when he used wind jutsu as a reference. Ikido sighed and said, "Ok, ok, ok, sorry for being so blind." Ikido conducted Wind Release Stream at one of Bobu's clones. "Now, since I know your bugs are helping you, do what I just did, do it to me. Give me all you got!" Bobu opened his mouth, and gathered far more chakra than what would normally be expected for a wind jutsu. Molding it, he unleashed it in a stream of continuous powerful wind towards his sensei. Ikido put up a defensive position but he still was blown back, landing 10 feet away on his back. Ikido got up and said, "That was powerful, but you used up alot of chakra for that. The more practice you get with it, the less chakra you'll need." "You don't say!" Bobu remarked snarkily, seemingly much different than he was before. His clones were workibg overdrive in mastering wind chakra in general. "Is there anything else though? I want to learn more jutsu!" Bobu, the ever unsatisfactory child, whined. Ikido smiled and said, "Of course there are...however, your training is done for today. Anymore chakra use, and you'll pass out. You've done good today, I'm proud. Now, since I know you're going to disagree with me, then...if you say no and insist on continuing your training, then I will teach you no more, you'll lose your Genin title, and you'll be forbidden from ever trying to become a ninja ever again. Oh, and you'll be under active watch by Uzu officials." Ikido wasn't joking, he was serious. "Okay Sensei! Bobu cheerfully replied. "No more new jutsu for today! I have to master the ones you taught me!" With that the real Bobu began walking out of the field, leaving his clones on the field. They would disperse once they run out of chakra. Ikido watched the clones and thought to himself, "He's really determined. Those clones will run out of chakra anytime soon, but he'll most likely have mastered it by then." Meanwhile Ikido saw and felt that Bobu was emitting a lot of wind. "It's for control! I swear!" Bobu said as the wind constantly flowed from his body, with the leaves falling onto him being cut into pieces Ikido looked at Bobu and thought, "I'll stay put and watch, maybe he can control it better if I don't interfere." Bobu then proceeded to jump into the forest. "I AM THE TREE SHREDDER!" Bobu jumped around seemingly haphazardly and shaped the leaves of both bushes and trees. "MUA HA HA HA HA!" Bobu cackled. As he jumped around, his control continually improved and the wind became stronger as the clones became more proficient in control, using the bugs to identify Bobu's inefficencies in chakra conversion and relaying the message to Bobu, allowing Bobu to rectify losses of chakra qukckly and improving his control. It helped that the clones conducted experiments of their own. All in all it looked as if Bobu was some God of Learning, and that his learning curve was far steeper than others. Still, his jutsu repertoire was laughably basic compared to most people. Yet for some reason he emerged victorious. Is this the power of the basics? Only time will tell. Ikido watched from afar and thought to himself, "Quite frankly, I'm surprised that the boy hasn't passed out from sleepiness. He's been at it for a long time now. Still, even if he does pass out, he did a real good job today." The secret to Bobu's success was that he had insects biting his balls whenever he got sleepy, and that He was jumping around. But nevertheless, he was literally famished from the chakra conversion. Though he investigated and understood how insects converted chakra into food and vice versa, the fact remained that while he can convert food into chakra faster now, he still needed to eat a lot of food to keep up. "SENSEI! I NEED BUFFET! I RUNNING ON FUMES NOW AHHHHHH" Bobu fell face flat on the ground and his clones, also on the verge of exhaustion, slowly poofed out and transferred their additional experience to Bobu. Ikido laughed and said, "Alright, we're done here. Let's go to a restaurant and eat some Ramen." "YAYYYY" Bobu flew at high speed, his insects carrying his exhausted body to the target location. "CHARGEEE!!!" The voice of a zombefied Bobu could be heard, as it seemed that he was half dead at that point. Carrying himseld to the restaurant, he said. "50 Bowls of Ramen Please!" and eagerly waited for the food. Ikido sighed and said, "50 bowls or ramen...my wallet...I'll lose all my money." After a good day of training, a buffet was occasional, and there will only be more to come. Category:Finished RP